With the development of life science, the studies and concerns on the interaction among the environment, heredity, and habit of life have become hot spots in the field of science. Especially, in recent years, the initiative translational medicine, synthetic biology, and other new interdisciplines pay more attention on large-scale of collection and preservation of a variety of biological genetic substances, metabolites, environmental samples and the like for study and analysis in the future. After appropriately treating, these samples are preserved in different sizes of tubular containers, such as the small one with a volume of 0.2 ml, the big test tube with a volume of 10 ml or more, herein all of them are referred to as sample preservation tubes.
The sample preservation tubes used in life science are generally preserved at extremely low temperature (such as liquid nitrogen, −196° C.), however, the adhesive used in the conventional label for recording the sample information is usually invalid at such extreme temperature. Therefore, how to ensure the stability of the code on the label at low temperature has become an important issue to be resolved in such sample preservation tube. In order to solve this problem, in the patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,728 B1 of Micrometeric Company, US, it is disclosed that the identification code is manufactured on a carrier, and the carrier is fixed to the bottom of the sample cryogenic tube by means of clamping, sticking, etc. In the patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,372,293 B1 of Matrix Company, US, it is disclosed that the two dark and light color layers of coatings with different properties are directly overlaid on the bottom, and then for example, the laser etching is used to remove off the surface coating in accordance with a predetermined pattern, and expose the color of the underlying layer so as to form an identification code with a contrast of dark and light colors. Likewise, in the patent US 2011/0308335 A1 of Nexus Biosystems Company, laser etching is also used to obtain an identification code, the difference from those of Matrix Company is that an opaque coating is applied to the underlying layer on the bottom, and a special transparent coating is overlaid on the surface layer, under a laser irradiation at a specific wavelength, the transparent coating on the top will occur a change in color and form a contrast with the opaque coating on the underlying layer, thereby manufacturing an identification code. In the patent of Q.I.S Company, it is disclosed a method for labeling a data coding matrix on a glassy sample preservation tube, wherein a ceramic coating is directly sprayed on the bottom of the glassy sample preservation tube, then fixed by sintering, thereby forming a firm identification code. In addition, in the patent US 2012/0048827 A1 of Wheaton Company, a special structure is disclosed, in which an element with an identification code can be fixed on the bottom of the sample preservation tube. Likewise, in the patent U.S. Pat. No. 8,282,7821B2, disclosed is a method that an identification code is labeled on a jacket and the jacket is wrapped on the outside of the sample preservation tube, in which not only a two-dimensional code can be labeled on the bottom of the sample preservation tube, but also can a one-dimensional code and a naked eye identifiable numerical coding be labeled on the side wall of the sample preservation tube simultaneously, when the two-dimensional code on the bottom is damaged, the one-dimensional code and the naked eye identifiable numerical coding on the side wall can still provide a sufficient coding identification, thus increasing the coding reliability of the sample preservation tube.
Although a plurality of ways for labeling data coding matrix on the outside of sample preservation tube (bottom or outer side wall) have been disclosed in numerous patents, these processes all require an additional process, in addition to the process for manufacturing the sample preservation tube, to fix the identification code on the tube body of the preservation tube, thereby limiting the efficiency of large-scale production and increasing the production cost.
According to the present disclosure, an in-mold labeling process is a new technology which is popular in the recent decade, wherein the manufactured label is placed in the mold, and the label and the product are integrally combined in the injection molding process. As compared to the traditional labeling process, the in-mold labeling process is very stable under low temperature stringent environment. However, due to the very small volume of the biological sample preservation tube (even as small as 0.2 ml), it is still not found a suitable manner for matching the mold manufacturing and the in-mold labeling, thus limiting the application of the in-mold labeling technology in the field for labeling a biological sample preservation tube.
The disclosed medical monitor mounting systems are directed at solving one or more problems set forth above and other problems.